The present invention relates generally to an innovative addition to, and structure of a beverage brewing device, and particularly to a combination coffee and tea brewing device. These brewing devices are quite common, and are used almost exclusively in producing brewed beverages. The popularity of these beverage brewing devices is due to their ability to make a freshly brewed beverage directly from brewing material, such as coffee grounds, tea leaves, and the like, instead of producing such a beverage from an instant, dehydrated concentrate. Due to the disfavor that the consuming public has with instant beverages, this ability is a highly desirable advantage.
However, these beverage brewing devices do have certain disadvantages. Many of these devices are designed with a particular configuration and size of server or decanter in mind. This means that the brewing device can be used to make, at the maximum, an amount of beverage limited by the size of the decanter. In the commercial setting, the demand for freshly brewed beverages varies with time. There are certain peak periods during which a large amount of brewed beverage is required, and certain non-peak periods during which a small amount of brewed beverage is required. This periodic shift in brewed beverage demand can be met effectively by having a large supply of decanters, by having a plurality of beverage brewing devices, or by having one set of brewing devices designed for use with small decanters, employed during the non-peak periods, and one set of brewing devices designed for use with large decanters, employed during the peak periods.
Another consideration is the quality of the beverage brewed, and the tidiness of the brewing process. If the brewed beverage must travel a significant distance before entering a decanter, then the beverage has a longer time for reacting with the surrounding atmosphere. It is believed that this reaction lessens the quality of the beverage. Also, the greater the distance between the brewing funnel and the decanter, the chance that the beverage will splatter, or become misdirected increases, usually resulting in an unkempt appearance of the area surrounding the brewing apparatus.
Given these considerations, the commercial user would like to have one beverage brewing device to fulfill the employment of two, with the distance between the brewing funnel and the decanter being as small as possible, no matter what size of decanter is used. Specifically, a beverage brewing device which can be used with a large decanter, and a small decanter, with the distance between the brewing funnel, and the decanter being as small as possible, is desired. In this manner, the commercial user will have to purchase only one brewing device, thereby saving money. Also, because the maximum output of the brewing device is variable, the commercial user can save money further by not over-producing brewed beverages, which will have to be discarded after a certain time period. Further, the quality of the beverage will not be compromised by prolonged exposure to the surrounding atmosphere, and the area around the brewing device will not be subject to excessive beverage splattering.